


An Unexpected Wound

by Iammissingautumn



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, Their relationship is coded which is to say this is another fic where, but this picks up when others found out and Nazi reacts, no beta we die like men, their past is one in which they hooked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: "The rash statement off her lips" Numbers 30:06I'm a terrible person writing centricide fics based on bible prompts.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde), Rightist Unity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An Unexpected Wound

"I don't fucking care about you!" the rash statement fell off of his lips and hit Ancap like a truck. It was such a simple statement, one surely said before. And yet this time it felt as if it meant something. Like it was a signature on a well looked over contract. 

"You're being ridiculous, Nazi. It's not that big of a deal, we'll be fine." 

Nazi looked like a volcano, pressure building up and heat rising to his face as frustrations heightened. He wondered what it would take to make the lava spew in his direction, to make Nazi touch him again. Though he was plenty sure whatever touch he got from the cold man would violate the NAP. 

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be fine on my own. I want nothing to do with you! And there's no reason you should ever assume I would want anything else. I said this once and I'll say it again. You are useless, you say you act better than others yet you torture people for generations to come all while convincing the one you hurt that it is a good system for them as it continues the cycle. You're fucking brave and there is no we in anything I have done with you. We are not a unit and never will be. Now fucking leave me alone."

The words were intoxicating in the way that it feels when you pick at or draw over a scab, a pain that you want to manifest because you're bored but then it starts bleeding and you start to worry because there shouldn't be that much blood and it shouldn't hurt that much. This shouldn't hurt this much. It shouldn't feel like Nazi picked at his side and was tearing him off. He shouldn't be bleeding. He didn't even think he had a scab here.

Yet here Nazi was, hand over his heart and crushing it in one go. As he always did. He had firm beliefs and so easily was ready to yell at him and put him down. And it didn't particular upset him enough to want to change. But it upset him enough to wish things were different and resent how the others acted against him. It upset him enough to want to leave. And that want lingered despite the fact that the only thing on his mind was staying with Nazi. 

He really shouldn't get invested in the extremists like this. He thought he hadn't been invested, thought he was safe and that there was no way he could be hurt when the NAP was so firmly in place. And yet, here, now, he felt like there should be a emotional NAP so he could get compensated for this.


End file.
